


221B Beacon Hills

by Letsplaysomethingdifferent, maypoison, zwatchtowerz (TheSpark)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Human, Beacon Hills, Crime Fighting, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sherlock Holmes AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsplaysomethingdifferent/pseuds/Letsplaysomethingdifferent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpark/pseuds/zwatchtowerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is the world's only consulting detective, and he is in desperate need of a roommate. Luckily for him, Alpha Derek Hale has recently arrived back in Beacon Hills, and he may be just the man Stiles is looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the playlist for this fanfiction here - https://open.spotify.com/user/ryukohime/playlist/7cYaSOfTbC6mzdU01ctIbl
> 
> Please note: the bold portions of text are bonus prompts and quotes from the list provided by Sterek Shelter!

Derek Hale had only been back in Beacon Hills for 2 days when he ran into an old friend, Isaac Lahey, at the grocery store. He was crouched down alone in an shopping aisle, silently looking for a specific box of cereal, when a shy but familiar voice came from behind him.

"Derek? Derek Hale?"

Derek turned around slowly, and was greeted with the sight of a tall and handsome young man, who was watching him intently; a shy smile on his face.

Derek frowns, not immediately recognising the face, but he had a nagging feeling that he had met this young man before. "Did we…" The man begins, only to be cut off with a quick laugh from his companion.

"Oh right, sorry. I forgot, it's been a long time since you've last seen me. You probably don't remember, but I’m Isaac Lahey." The young man, Isaac, extends his hand then for a handshake, and Derek stands up from where he had been crouched to accept it. "We were together in the pack fraternity."

Derek smiles then, the memory coming back to him instantly. "Now I remember. Sorry, it has been a long time."

Isaac smiles in reply, before clearing his throat. "Would you, that is, if you're not too busy, like to grab a cup of coffee?" Derek doesn't even have chance to reply before the young man continues with a nervous expression. "I mean, it would be nice to talk to you for a bit. So we can catch up with what we've done since college."

Derek turns back to the vast shelf of cereal, before looking down into his empty shopping basket. When he had last been to the store, he had known where everything was. The store had changed, much like everything else.

The Alpha smiles at Isaac warmly. "Sure, I'm free now?"

"Great! I know a place nearby that does a fantastic latte."

* * *

Less than an hour later, Derek found himself in a small cafe in the centre of Beacon Hills. He didn't recognise the staff, nor the customers. He sipped his black coffee quietly, trying to concentrate on what Isaac was saying. The young man seemed thrilled to have seen Derek, although Derek himself couldn't really understand why. The man had honestly thought no one would have really noticed that he had returned. After all, it had nearly been five years.

"So, Isaac, what have you been doing recently?" Derek asks conversationally, placing down his coffee cup.

Issac hadn't even started his own drink. "Not much I have to admit. I graduated in English Literature 2 years after you graduated, and I’m a high school teacher now. I start at BHHS this semester." Derek smiles and nods along, enjoying Isaac's enthusiasm. "Oh, and I’m getting married next summer!"

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Isaac answers, a wide grin on his face. "Allison is amazing."

 _Allison?_ Derek thinks to himself. _Why does that name ring a bell?_

"By the way, would you come?" Derek frowns then, not having really been paying attention. "Would you come to the wedding?" Isaac says again, clearly seeing from Derek's vacant expression that he hadn't really been listening. "All of the old Pack will be there. I'm sure they'd love to see you."

Derek frowns at that, before quickly changing his expression. He didn't want Isaac to think his expression had anything to do with his invitation to the wedding. The Pack? How long had it been since he had seen them last? Would it be awkward? Did they really want to see him, or was Isaac just being polite?

Seeing that his companion was still waiting for a answer, Derek nods.

"Great! It'll be awesome to have you there." Isaac reaches for his coffee cup, and finally takes a drink. It's only a quick sip though, as he begins to speak once again. "Sorry, here I am talking about my wedding, but I haven't even asked about you! So, what has the Alpha been doing these past few years?"

He takes another sip of his coffee then, his eyes remaining fixed on Derek.

"Well," Derek begins, shifting around in his seat. His leg was beginning to bother him. "I was in the army. I enrolled after I left Beacon Hills."

"Was?" Isaac questions with a frown.

Derek shifts uncomfortably once again. "I got shot during my last campaign so ... I’m home now. For good."

"Oh." Isaac replies, looking uncomfortable himself. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." Derek insists, because it really was. "I'm alive, and my leg doesn't really bother me that much. I need a cane sometimes, but I'm luckier than most. At least I got to come home."

Derek internally curses himself for making the conversation so serious all of a sudden, but Isaac doesn't seem to mind. He nods seriously in agreement, whilst still managing to look sympathetic. Derek was used to that look by now.

"So, where do you live now?" Isaac questions, mercifully changing the conversation. "I heard that your uncle sold your old family home when the last wolf of the preserve died."

"That's true." Derek replies, not even bothering to ask how Isaac knew that. "I’m in a motel just outside the town, but I would be glad to move out from it. But, with just the money from the army pension, I don’t have enough money to move into Beacon Hills. This place is so expensive. You either need to be rich, or to get rich."

Isaac laughs then, and Derek can't help but frown in confusion. He hadn't thought his comment was that funny ...

"What?" Derek questions.

Isaac shakes his head, but a smile still stays on his face. "Nothing it’s just, you’re the second person to tell me that today."

"Really?" The Alpha replies, raising an eyebrow. "Who’s the other one?" 

* * *

The place Isaac takes Derek too is small and dark, but still miles better than the Motel the man currently called home. Only one small little beam of light shines into the living room, coming from a window that was in desperate need of a clean. Isaac had warned Derek that the flat was a basement, but the Alpha still hadn't really known what to expect. Maybe more spiders? The main room was full of computers, laptops, TV and old game stations. Derek only recognised a few, and wondered idly if any of the machines even still worked. The Alpha decided probably not, after spotting a stack of consoles that was being used as a side table.

Isaac closes the door to the flat, and nods over to a man sat in the centre of the room. He was a slender figure, and Derek could only make out the shape of his unruly brown hair, and not little much else. He was playing a video game, his face fixed on the giant television screen in front of him, and away from the two people who had just entered his home.

"Hi Isaac." The young man greets, without even turning around.

Derek let's out a sound halfway between a laugh and sigh. Who was this kid?

Suddenly, the game on the screen is paused, and the young man stands from his position sat crossed legged on the floor. He slowly walks over to Isaac, a small smile on his pale and freckled face.

"I’m trying to establish how far you can get into old Mario Bros without using any bonuses. It’s for posterity." He adds with a shrug, probably in response to Isaac's expression.

Isaac waves a hand over to Derek then, who suddenly feels very awkward, like he was intruding on something.

"This is an old friend of mine, Derek Hale." The young man says with a smile, before patting Derek on the back.

Ensure of what to say or do, Derek settles for a quick smile. The young man before him studies him for second, before cocking his head to the side.

**"You look like a Paul."**

Derek blinks. "I'm sorry?"

"You won't mind the noise?"

Derek blinks again. Was he missing half a conversation? "What?"

The young man steps back then, his appraising look relaxing into a much more casual expression. Still, Derek couldn't help but feel like he was being judged in a competition he had not signed up for.

"I talk non stop and I **tap-dance** when I need to think." The young man continues. "Future roommates should know everything about each other."

Derek opens his mouth, then closes it. He knows he must resemble a fish, or an idiot, but he couldn't help it. Where had this come from? Had he and Isaac been speaking, and Derek had just not heard them?

"Who spoke about roommates?" Derek asks, his gaze flicking to Isaac, who merely shrugs.

The young man points to Isaac, who has the grace to look apologetic. "This morning I told Isaac that I needed a roommate since my dad can’t bare to live with me anymore, and then he comes back with an old friend who is clearly living in a Motel."

Derek's mouth drops open. "Who ... how..."

"I've found a place the both us should be able to afford. I did a favour for my old high school lacrosse Coach, so now he owes me one in return. Ergo, nice place, cheaper rent."

Derek is completely lost at this point, but Isaac seems to be keeping up.

The young man frowns for a moment, before turning to his strange friend. "Finstock? I didn't know you still kept in touch." Isaac says, with a tinge of surprise in his voice.

"I do when it benefits me. Finstock owns some of the nicest apartments in Beacon Hills. For some reason, he thought that Lacrosse Coach was a better career than landlord."  
  
"How did you do that?" Derek asks suddenly, and both Isaac and his friend turn to look at him.

"Do what?"

"How did you know that I'd come to talk about living together? Or that I'm living in a Motel?"

The young man just smiles, and Isaac sighs. "Don't -"

"It's what I do." The man replies, ignoring the clear warning from Isaac not to answer Derek's question.

"And, that's it? Just like that, you want us to live together?"

The young man frowns then, as if he couldn't possibly fathom what Derek was talking about.

"Is there a problem?"

"We don't even know each other!" Derek explodes, completely exasperated. It was like he was talking to a brick wall. No, it was like he was the brick wall ...

The young man cocks his head once again, before speaking calmly and coolly. "I know that your name is Derek Hale, you’re 26 years old, recently back from Afghanistan and you have a passion for wolves. Also, you're a **sour… person**?"

The young man looks at Isaac then, almost as if he wanted to know he had the right answer. Isaac just shakes his head. Clearly, it was not only Derek that was feeling exasperated.

"Fine." The young man says with a sigh, before bending down to pick up a coat that was piled on top of a old computer. "I admit, I know your little sister Cora, hence, why I know you."

"But ... you know more than -"

"I observe things." The man interrupts, before flashing a smile that is more sarcastic than sincere. "And your clothes scream 'motel', you posture screams 'army' and your face ... well, you look like a sour guy. How do you do that?"

Derek feels like he's been hit in the head with a baseball bat. He stands dumbly and silently, trying to figure out what to say next. Luckily, Isaac rescues him, before he can say something stupid.

"Heading out?"

"Meeting my Dad." The young man answers. "And I'll see you tomorrow."

That get's Derek's attention. "Tomorrow?"

"Of course. We need to view the apartment. The address is 221b Preserve Lane." The young man quickly moves towards the exit then, before stopping just before he opens the door to his flat. "Oh, and the name is Stiles Stilinski."

Stiles winks, and with that, he is gone.

Derek turns to Isaac, knowing that his expression must be one of complete confusion. Isaac merely laughs, not looking to be the least bit surprised by what had just happened.

"Yes, before you ask, he’s always like that.


	2. Chapter 2

     **3 Years Later**

Once again, Derek found himself alone in a grocery store, doing the shopping. He hated it. He especially hated that he was the only one who ever did the shopping in his house, which was strange, considering that he no longer lived alone, and hadn't for quite some time. 

Another thing Derek hated, was being the centre of the attention. That, unfortunately, was exactly what was happening as he was trying to get his weekly shopping for himself and his roommate. The automatic register had taken a ridiculously long time weighing the different vegetables that Derek had picked, and now it didn't wanted to accept his credit card. The stupid machine was repeating the same error message again and again with a cold, blank voice, that was _way_ too loud. 

He was already well known in Beacon Hills for working and living with none other than Stiles Stilinski. He did not therefore, want to become even more well known as the man who destroyed a grocery store machine with his bare hands.

If it said that error message one more time though, Derek was not going to be able to stop himself from making a scene. Well, even more so than he already was.

"Please." The man begs under his breath, or more like hisses at the machine. "Please don't be stupid. Please -"

"Error. Payment not accepted. Please wait for an assistant."

Derek growls, a little too animalistic for his liking. He looks around for help, and catches the eye of a middle aged woman and her young daughter. He smiles and waves awkwardly, before turning back to the machine.

"Fine keep the groceries. You win this time you stupid piece of -"

"Error. Payment not accepted. Please wait for an assistant."

"Fuck you." 

* * *

The atmosphere outside in Beacon Hills was hot and heavy, like a typical August day. Derek hated the hot weather. He jogs to his car in the grocery store parking lot, easily spotting his Camaro amongst the other cars. It was the only thing his uncle had left him after he had left Beacon Hills, and although Derek and his Uncle had never really gotten along, the man had to admit that the car was an amazing gift, and something that he wanted to look after.

Derek quickly arrives back at Preserve Lane, albeit empty handed. He silently hopes that Stiles will be too busy working to notice that Derek is empty handed.

Preserve Lane is an old Industrial zone, with just a few brick buildings dotted around, and almost all of them had been redone into spacious lofts. Derek often wonders how much his apartment should cost, and how much he and Stiles would be paying, if not for the generous discount they had been given by their Landlord.

Derek spots the very same Landlord in the parking lot behind their apartment building, and watches as the man wrestles with arm fulls of Lacrosse gear. Derek approaches slowly with a smirk on his face, enjoying the very entertaining scene.   

"Good afternoon, Coach."

Finstock grumbles in response, making no attempt to wave at his tenant, or even turn to look at him.

With a laugh to himself, Derek heads towards his apartment, before he is stopped by a shout. He turns back to Finstock, a frown on his face.

"Hale! He found out about your book!"

Derek stops for a moment, about to ask what Coach was talking about, when he suddenly realises. With a curse, the Alpha quickly turns and runs into his apartment building. Flat 221b was on the top floor, and Derek takes the stairs two at a time, not bothering to wait for the elevator.  

He pauses just outside the front door, wondering what he was supposed to say. 

The book was just educational. It wasn't supposed to have been mean, or hating on Stiles. But then why, Derek thinks to himself as he stands frozen outside his home, do I suddenly feel so guilty? 

Suddenly, a large bang sounds on the other side of the thin wooden door, and Derek throws it open and runs inside 221b without a second thought. Seeing his roommate, he freezes, wary to say anything. Derek had a very bad habit of putting his foot in his mouth when it can to Stiles. 

"Derek." Stiles greets, very coolly.

"Stiles." Derek replies, before gulping.

Without another word, Stiles raises an arm, holding something that Derek can't quite make out. Before the Alpha can question his roommate however, Stiles throws the object at the wall in front of him. The book flies backwards, landing somewhere near Derek's feet. Oh, it was his book ... 

This wasn't going to be good. 

"Stiles, let me explain."

" _How to live with an impossible person?_ A series of essays by Derek Hale." Stiles recites, and Derek winces. "I should congratulate you. It's a best seller."

"Stiles, I didn't mean-"

"To offend me?" Stiles hisses, finally turning around to face Derek. "Or for me to find out?"

Derek deflates, running a hand through his unruly brown hair. This was harder than he thought it would be. "It's satire. I didn't mean anything by it." The Alpha attempts to explain. Stiles though, just continues to glare. "I got bored one day and decided to start writing again."

Stiles takes a breath, almost as if he was about to answer. Then without a word, Stiles turns and grabs a ornament from one of the side tables near him, and throws it at the wall. This time though, the object is much more breakable than a book. The ugly porcelain shell shatters into a million pieces, and Derek growls.

"Stiles, I know you're upset, but can you please stop destroying our house."

"Upset? I'm not upset."

Derek frowns once again, an expression that was almost nearly never off his face. "You're not upset?"

"No." Stiles answers, his voice raising to a pitch that almost sounded hysterical. "I'm ... disappointed." It would have hurt less if Stiles had just shoved Derek's face into the wall. "You called me crazy."

"I didn't mean it -"

"That's not really a recognised term. You need to expand your limited vocabulary."

Derek sighs, and moves further into the room. He carefully steps around the broken pieces of porcelain, thankful that Stiles hadn't grabbed one of their possessions that he actually liked. 

"Stiles, please believe me, I meant nothing -"

"STILINSKI!"

Both Derek and Stiles turn towards the door, just as it flies open, and a very red faced Finstock comes bounding through. He pants almost as if he had run a mile. He looks wild and terrified, but his expression falters for a few seconds when he spots the broken seashell shattered on the floor. 

The man frowns, and points down. "That's my Christmas gift that I got you last year."

"Correction, that  _was_ your Christmas gift."

Finstock glares at Stiles, before he seems to remember that he had a reason for running into their apartment looking like a madman. 

"Inspector 'I-think-I’m-so-clever-I-speak-without-thinking' wants to see you. He says it's an emergency."

Stiles rolls his eyes as he stands from the floor. "It's always an emergency."

"I'm not cleaning this up." Finstock continues, before looking down at the broken seashell with a expression that was half angry, and half heartbroken. "I'm not your housekeeper."

"We're sorry for the mess." Derek replies, because honestly, Stiles wasn't going to apologise. "We'll deal with it later."

"Yes later." Stiles agrees, as he moves to grab his jacket. "After I find out what Scott thinks is an emergency this time."

Finstock nods, apparently mollified, before looking over towards Derek. He squints, almost as if in horror. "The moustache doesn't suit you, Hale. Like, at all."

Stiles smirks as he walks past Derek, and out of the apartment. "I told you." 

 

 

If Derek shaved his mustache later that day, it had nothing to do with Stiles' judgment. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Inspector Scott McCall was one of Stiles’ friends, albeit one of his few friends, but the two rarely met unless it was to do with a case or a criminal. Derek can't help but wonder if Stiles would change, perhaps for the better, if he had more people around him like Scott. He was one of the few people in Beacon Hills who tolerated the Detective, and never seemed to think of him as a freak, like the rest of the town.

Stiles had been working with Scott for years, and Derek had met the man plenty of times. Every time he saw the Inspector however, he was still taken aback by his relaxed and friendly nature, and big brown eyes that resembled a puppy. Derek had always thought that people in this line of work were cold, and calculating, but Scott was an exception. He was one of the good guys.

"Coffee?" The inspector asks, as he ushers Stiles and Derek into his small office with a smile.

Derek moves to decline, but Stiles just snorts, and throws himself down onto one of the leather chairs. "Case?"

Scott laughs, amused, as he moves around to his side of the desk. Derek shoots his friend a look that hopefully says, 'be nice'. Stiles just rolls his eyes. 

Scott bends to open one of his desk drawers, and rises with a small file in his hand. Actually, to call it small was not really accurate. The file was  _tiny._ Derek thinks that it must only contain one or two pieces of paper. 

Stiles was going to love this. 

"This is everything we have, and as you can see, it's not much." He drops the file on the table, and Stiles raises an eyebrow.

He must have picked up that habit from me, Derek thinks, as he reaches forward to flick through the file. 

"Summarise." Stiles says, and Derek can tell that his friend is already busy thinking about the case. He only tended to use one word answers when he was concentrating. 

"Lydia Martin has claimed that there is a bomb somewhere in Beacon Hills. She maintains that she knows this for sure, but is only willing to speak to you about it."

Derek frowns, already having finished reading the minuscule file. "Haven't you questioned her?"

"There's only so much we can do, as she hasn't committed a crime as such." Scott explains. "She merely came into the station, made her statement, and then left. Where this proven to be a false statement however -"

"She could be charged with Perverting the Court of Justice and wasting police time."

Scott nods at Stiles, who reaches over to take the file from Derek. He reads it in half the time. "The officer who spoke to her believes she was telling the truth."

"So, it wasn't a threat?" Derek questions, and Scott sighs in response.

"Miss Martin claimed that she knew this information to be true, but refused to tell us how she knew. That's when she claimed she would only speak about this further with Mr Stilinski."

Stiles laughs once without humour, before dropping the file back onto the table. "Since when am I Mr Stilinski?"

"We're working." Scott concedes with a sigh. 

"We're never not working." Stiles continues. Suddenly, the man claps his hands together, and leans back into his chair. "So one statement, no concrete evidence, but severe threat level. You want me to what, find the bomb?"

"We want you to talk to Lydia Martin."

"Probably not a good idea." Both Scott and Stiles turn to Derek with matching frowns, and Derek sinks deeper into his chair. One look of 'what are you talking about' was enough. Derek didn't care to have two directed at him. "Stiles has been in love with Lydia -"

"Derek!" Stiles yells, at the same time Scott says "Really?" with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Derek shrugs.

"Stiles, if this isn't going to work -"

"No. It'll work." Stiles insists, still glaring at Derek. "What's the address? We'll read there now."

"Like you don't already know the address ..."

Stiles kicks Derek under the table. 

* * *

Lydia Martin's house is stunning.

Derek can't help but stare as he and Stiles head to the front door. Derek clutches the case file closer to his chest, and tries to look somewhat professional. He doesn't think he manages it. 

Stiles knocks on the door three times, before standing back. Derek looks at him quickly, but his friend doesn't appear to look different from his usual stoic self. The man would kill to know what was going on his his roommates head.

The door to the house swings open suddenly, and a small figure steps forward. Derek immediately sees what it was that had captured Stiles' attention. The young woman was gorgeous, with long strawberry blond hair and green eyes.

She was also wearing nothing but a towel.

"Errm ..."

Derek whips his head around to look at Stiles faster than he had ever done in his life. Did Stiles Stilinski, the world's only consulting detective, just say erm?

"Stiles!" Lydia greets, smiling widely and pushing the door to her home open just a little further. "So good to see you! Please, come in."

Stiles nods, and steps inside. Derek follows with a knowing smirk on his face. Who knew, Stiles' kyrptonite turned out to be a woman. 

The two men follow Lydia through the house, into a conservatory. A Jacuzzi bubbles away in the corner, and Stiles then realises why Lydia had answered the door in nothing but a towel. Obviously, Stiles would have probably already figured that out himself.

"Take a seat. Would you like something to drink?" 

Stiles shakes his head as he sits down, his eyes fixed on the Jacuzzi. Derek has to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud. "We're fine, thank you Miss Martin."

"Please, call me Lydia." The young woman says, before turning towards the Jacuzzi. 

Just as Derek sits down on one of the cream sofa's, Lydia climbs into the water, dropping the towel unceremoniously onto the floor. 

Now it's Derek's turn to gawk. 

"Lydia!" Stiles exclaims, clearly not expecting that to have happened. "What are you doing?" 

"Bathing." The young woman answers with a smile, before spinning around and sitting in the water facing her two guests. "C'mon Stiles don't be modest. It's not like you haven't seen it all before anyway."

Oh, Derek and Stiles were going to have a long conversation when they got home.

"We went to High School together." Stiles says quietly, weirdly answering Derek's unspoken question.

"Yes we did. And we were very good friends."

"Were?" Stiles questions, although he seems more amused that upset.

Lydia smirks. "When was the last time we spoke Stiles? Five years ago? Maybe more?"

"Graduation." Stiles answers, but Derek knows that the man surely knew the exact time, maybe even down to the day. 

"Ah yes, that's right." Lydia says with a nod. 

"Lydia, what is going on?"

The young woman's face hardens then, and Derek frowns, noticing her sudden change in mood. Stiles though, doesn't seem to bothered by it in the slightest. He just sits, and waits. 

"I said I'd only speak to you."

"Derek is trustworthy." Stiles replies, but before man has time to be flattered by his friends compliment, Stiles continues. "And he doesn't say much. Just pretend he's not even here."

"Thanks." Derek whispers, but Stiles ignores him.

"I can't tell you how I know, or what I really know, but there is a bomb in Beacon Hills."

"We got that much." Stiles says, reaching over to take the file from Derek, before waving it quickly around. "This is your statement." 

Lydia smiles. "Scott?"

"Who else?"

"I did secretly hope that he would talk to you, but now you're here ..."

The young woman trails off, and Derek frowns. He was lost. What was going on here that he just wasn't seeing? 

"Lydia." Stiles leans forward, his face more sincere than Derek had ever seen it. "You can trust us."

Lydia turns away, biting her lip as she gazes out of the window. She looked, almost torn. As if she wanted to say something, but something was physically stopping her from saying it. Derek thinks that this case couldn't get any more bizarre ...

"It's Kate Argent." Lydia says suddenly, still not looking at Stiles. "She's planted a bomb."

Well, Derek thinks, it just got more bizarre. 

Stiles nods, before standing from his seat, and quickly beginning to pace the room. "Where?"

"The High School." Lydia answers, this time without a pause. 

Derek though, can't help but ask the obvious question. "Why would she -"

"Not important, Derek."

Derek turns to Stiles, you still paces up and down the room quickly, almost manically. 

"Not important?"

"No." Stiles sighs, as if it were completely obvious. "Not when people are about to get blown up."

Derek shuts up then, feeling that Stiles did have a point. They needed to find the bomb now, and worry about everything else later. Still, Derek had a few lingering questions. 

"How do you know this Lydia?"

"Again, not important."

Derek growls, "Stiles ..."

"I wanted to talk to Stiles, because I knew he would believe me." Lydia says suddenly, stopping the two men before they could have another argument.

Clearly, Lydia was used to being with Stiles as well. 

"Why would you think that?" Derek questions, as Stiles looks over at Lydia with a smile knowing smile. 

"Well, let's just say our High School experience was a little ... stranger, than most." 

"DAMN IT!" Stiles yells, startlingly Lydia and Derek.

"What?"

"The High School is having a Halloween Dance tomorrow. That's the target."

And with that, Stiles sprints from the room. Derek sighs, and stands at a slower speed, not forgetting to collect the police file.

"Well, thank you Lydia. For everything."

"Thank you." Lydia replies, still sitting in the Jacuzzi. "For listening."

Derek turns to follow Stiles, but is stopped when Lydia calls his name. He turns back towards the young woman, who was now out of the water, wrapping a towel around herself.

"Please be careful. Both of you." She adds ominously.

Derek nods, before he walks out of the room. 

Stiles may have been enjoying this new case, but Derek, well he had a very bad feeling about this ... 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles and Derek get back to their apartment less than half an hour later.

Derek looks down at the kitchen, where Stiles had placed all of the information he had gathered so far about the party, Lydia Martin and Kate Argent.  It was disjointed, and Derek couldn't make out any patterns whatsoever. From looking at Stiles, it seemed that the Detective hadn't made any useful observations either. 

Stiles was lying down on their couch, with his brown eyes closed and hands under resting under his chin.

He looks so young, Derek thinks to himself, and he is trying to save High School students from certain death. Sometimes, Derek didn't envy his roommate, nor what was on his shoulders. 

The man sits down in his favourite armchair with a sigh, trying to relax. Stiles was thinking, which meant there was nothing he could really do right now. He'd learnt very early on in their friendship to not disturb Stiles when he was trying to solve a case. 

Suddenly a knock sounds on the door, and Derek doesn't have time to get up answer before Scott walks into the room, a frown on his face. He immediately walks over to Stiles, and Derek thinks he should probably warn the Inspector that disturbing Stiles usually resulted in getting something thrown at your head. 

"Tell me what you know, Stiles. I know Lydia talked to you."

"How?" Derek questions. "We've only just got back."

"I know Lydia, and I know when she's telling the truth." Scott answers seriously, as Stiles' eyes remain closed. "She said she'd only talk to Stiles, so I need to know what she said." 

"She -"

"Didn't say much that we didn't already know." Stiles answers, his eyes shooting open, as he moves to sit up. "Bomb, severe threat to civilians."

"Where?"

"High School."

"Shit." Scott curses, his face growing pale. "When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Stiles!" The Inspector shouts, and Derek winces even as Stiles manages to keep a straight face. "That is key information! Stuff that I need to know!"

"Why, you couldn't do anything with that information."

"Stiles -" 

The Detective stands, and leads Scott over to the kitchen table, and all the information that he and Derek had gathered so far. Scott actually gulps when he notices the large piece of paper with Kate Argent scrawled across it, and a recent photograph of the High School. 

"There is a Halloween Party at the school tomorrow night. That's the target."

"Why?" Scott questions, picking up a piece of paper from the table, and looking at it closely. 

"We don't know." Derek answers, moving to stand next to the two men. "There's not much we know about Kate Argent, other than -"

"Her entire life." Stiles interrupts, and Scott shoots him a look, clearly wanting his friend to elaborate. "Kate went to BHHS."

"We all did." Scott replies. "But that doesn't mean I want to blow it up."

"She's protesting." Stiles murmurs quietly, and mostly to himself. 

Scott screws up his face, almost in disbelief. "She's going to protest by blowing up children?"

"Why? What is she protesting?" Derek questions, wanting to keep up with Stiles' train of thought. The Detective was clearly getting somewhere. 

"Isaac." Stiles answers, and Derek frowns, before he finally realises what Stiles as trying to say. 

His mouth falls open, as Scott looks rapidly between the two roommates. 

"Isaac?" Scott questions, but neither Stiles or Derek make a move to explain. 

"Oh god." Derek whispers, as Stiles sighs, and moves away from the table. 

"What?" Scott asks once again, clearly growing more impatient. 

"Exactly." Stiles says to Derek, just as he throws himself back down onto the couch. 

"Would you two please explain what is going on?" 

Derek looks at Scott then, before glancing at Stiles. It didn't look like the Detective was going to answer the Inspector. "Isaac is marrying Allison Argent."

"Yeah, I know. I'm invited -" Scott freezes then, his eyes widening. "Kate's protesting the marriage."

"Yes." Derek answers solemnly. 

"Not just the marriage," Stiles interjects. "The Fraternity." 

Scott frowns then, clearly not keeping up. Derek explains, knowing all too well the feeling of being two steps behind Stiles. 

"Issac was a member of The Pack, just like me." Derek frowns, looking down at the paper on the table. "It was disbanded last year."

"Really?" Scott questions, sounding genuinely shocked. "What happened? And why didn't I know that?"

"I was The Alpha," Derek explains. "They let me know when I got back. Something about some kids causing trouble ..."

"They attacked someone."

Derek and Scott turn look at Stiles, whose eyes were closed once again.

"No, it was -"

"They attacked some girls in the Sorority house. The same one that Kate and Lydia were a part of."

Derek frowns. "I didn't know that. They told me -"

"They covered it up." Scott interrupts, his eyes wide. "They covered up the attack, but Kate knows."

"And Lydia knows." Stiles continues, sitting up from the couch.

"But Isaac wouldn't ... Isacc didn't ..."

"Isaac didn't attack anyone." Stiles concedes, "But Kate doesn't know that. She only knows the gossip, and the fact that the girls in the Sorority think that the Fraternity are mindless animals, that need to be put down."

Derek doesn't have anything to say to that. He feels sick.

"So Kate is protesting the attack, the fact that they covered it up, and -"

"And the fact that her Niece is marrying someone from The Pack." Stiles continues, before looking over to Derek with a worried expression. "You look pale."

"Who was it?" Derek asks, without preamble. "I know you know Stiles. Who was it?"

"No one you knew. It was after you left." Stiles answer, standing up to move over to his roommate. 

"Whatever happened doesn't excuse this." Scott says, the anger palpable in his usually calm voice. "We will find out what happened to those girls, and prosecute those responsible, but right now we need to stop this attack." 

Stiles nods, before looking down at Derek. "You still with me, Sourwolf?"

Derek smiles quickly at the nickname, and nods.

"So, what do we know?"

Stiles springs into action then, moving over to a whiteboard that was resting up against a wall in the living room. Stiles grabs a pen, and begins to scrawl. 

"The party is tomorrow night, and is organised by an old student, Danny."

"Another old member of The Pack." Derek puts in, and Stiles nods, before continuing.  

"Danny? Is that the one who got his nose broken after the coconut incident?" Scott questions, and that manages to get Derek's attention.

"What?"

"The very same." Stiles answers, already writing something else on the board. 

"What happened?" Derek questions, because really, he couldn't hear the words 'coconut incident' and not ask about it. 

"Coach replaced all of the Lacrosse balls with some coconuts that were painted and it went… well, just as you would expect."

"I didn't do that!" Coach interrupts, stepping into the room with a few can of beers in his arms. "That was a prank someone pulled on me!"

Stiles smirks. Derek has a feeling then that he knows who was behind that particular prank. 

"So, what is this High School party?" Scott asks, changing the conversation. He declines when Coach offers him a beer, as does Derek, although he actually really wants one. 

"It's a large party in the main hall of the school, and it's after hours."

"Underage drinking?" Scott asks, and Stiles snorts, clearly a 'obviously'. 

"Oh, and it's a costume party." Stiles continues, before writing that on the board. "Which means that it would be very easy for someone to sneak in."

"Who organises these things?" Scott asks with a sigh, before rubbing a hand across his face.

"People." Stiles answers, clearly not picking up on his friends sarcasm.

"So, we did someone on the inside." Derek says, walking over to the whiteboard. "Someone who can keep an eye on things inside the party itself."

"Exactly." Stiles replies, with a smile.

"Hang on ..." Scott interjects, with a wave of his arms. "Why can't we just cancel the party?"

"And say what?" Stiles questions, crossing his arms over his chest. "That there is a bomb in the High School, and we know this because someone told us and promised she was telling the truth?"

Scott deflates. "You're right, we'd need hard evidence."

"And a warrant." Derek says, earning a pleased smile from Stiles. "You can't just bring armed police into a High School without proper cause."

"This is proper cause!" Scott protests, but Stiles is already shaking his head.

"No, we go in," The young man says, pointing to himself and Derek. "Find the bomb and disable it. You and your men run the evacuation and find Kate."

"Two questions." Scott begins, raising two fingers on his hand. "One, how will we know when to evacuate and two, who can disable a bomb? One we don't even know what looks like?"  

Stiles smiles, and raises two fingers of his own. "Once we spot the bomb, you can enter the school and evacuate. That's hard evidence, and two, we have Derek."

"Derek?"

Derek grumbles, and Stiles pats him on the back. "Derek spent five years in the Army. He can disable a bomb."

Scott nods. "Okay, so we have a plan. What's next?"

"Costumes!" Stiles exclaims with a smile. "We'll need to blend in, and I know just the person who can help us. 

* * *

The place was an absolute mess.

There were pieces of fabric everywhere, on every surface, and multiple sewing machines. Buttons and small beads were littered around the floor, and Derek is careful to not step on one and slip. He didn't want the present company to find more reason to laugh at him ...

"Derek Hale." Jackson greets, with a smirk. "Fancy seeing you here."

Jackson was a good looking guy, but the problem was, he knew that. He was a snob, and a complete jackass, but ironically he was best friends with one of the nicest people in Beacon Hills. Kira smiles warmly as Stiles and Derek walk towards her and Jackson, although she does look somewhat confused to see them. 

"Stiles, Derek, nice to see you."

"We need costumes. Good ones." Stiles replies, and Kira begins nodding her head.

"Okay ... any ideas?"

"Something we can run in." Stiles suggests, and Kira frowns.

"Maybe something flame proof?" Derek adds, and Kira's frown gets deeper.

Jackson huffs out a laugh. "Well, this is going to be interesting." 


	5. Chapter 5

> The Next Day

Derek was finding it very difficult to drive in his Werewolf costume. His black gloves had claws that were snagging on every fabric around, and his bright blue contact lenses were irritating his sensitive eyes. This was going to be a very long night...

"Stop fidgeting." Stiles drawls, from were he was sat in the passenger seat. 

Derek huffs, and tries to get comfortable. His fake tail was annoying him.

"You should have driven. I can barely see in these things." The man replies, blinking rapidly to try and clear his vision. The contacts don't budge or become more comfortable, and Derek growls. 

Stiles on the other hand, seeming to find his companions annoyance rather amusing. "Well, take them out when you find the bomb. We don't want you to cut the wrong wire."

Derek growls once again. 

"Not funny."

Stiles was dressed like a vampire, and Derek found it to be a very odd choice on Kira's part. He had always seen Stiles as more of a squirrel, or a hyperactive puppy. In his long black coat and suit he could almost be handsome, but the look was ruined by the overly pale makeup, and red contact lenses. Derek couldn't help but huff out a laugh.

"You look ridiculous."

"You look hairy." Stiles replies, deadpan. 

"I'm a werewolf, they're supposed to be hairy." 

Stiles actually snorts, and looks out of the window in front of him. "This is it. Now remember, we're students."

"I look about 30." Derek grumbles, as he pulls the car into a empty parking space.

"Not 30." Stiles replies. "More like 26? 27?"

Derek sighs as he climbs out of the car, careful not to get his tail stuck in the door. "I hate you."

Stiles just smirks, before heading towards the High School.

The two pass over their tickets (something that was worryingly easy to get) before heading into the main hall, were the Halloween Party was taking place. Derek doesn't recognise anyone, but then again, he didn't think he would have. It had been a long time since he had been in this High School ...

"I'll walk around here, you head to all the rooms nearby." Stiles whispers, and Derek nods. "If anyone asks, you're lost."

"Derek? Stiles?"

The two men turn around slowly, and are greeted with the sight of Isaac Lahey, smiling widely as he gestures to Derek's costume. "Hello fellow werewolf!" The young man laughs, before pointing to his own costume. "Did Kira make yours as well? We almost match!"

"Isaac, what are you doing here?"

"He's a teacher, remember Derek?" Stiles replies, before rolling his eyes. "Isaac, we're looking for a bomb."

The smile drops off Isaac's face in an instant. "What?"

"There's been a bomb threat." Derek continues, trying to keep his voice low, and calm. "We think someone -"

"AGGGHHHHHHH!"

All three men turn to see a group of young men laughing, as two girls clutch each other. "Ben! That's not funny you asshole!"

"Would you guys excuse me?" Isaac says with a sigh, pointing over to the group of students. "I have to go and -"

"Yeah, you go and be a teacher." Stiles interrupts, already waving Isaac away. "We'll speak to you later."

Isaac frowns over his shoulder as he walks away. "I'll hold you both to that ..." 

"Okay." Derek says once the man walks away. "If we find anything -"

"We'll call each other." Stiles continue, before smiling quickly. "The Game is On ..." 

* * *

Derek spends a long time going in and out of all of the nearby classrooms, looking desperately for anything that could be a bomb. He starts to feel sick, knowing that any moment an explosion could go off, and he had been too late to stop it. There was a relief when he left another room, knowing that a bomb hadn't been found, and yet there was also a strange sense of dread, knowing that he hadn't found it ...

As Derek finishes looking under a desk in a biology classroom his phone begins to ring. 

"Stiles?"

"No. Scott"

Derek let's out a sigh of relief. "I thought -"

"Have you found anything?" Scott interrupts, clearly too panicked to remember pleasantries. "It's been two hours. I'm going crazy out here!" 

"We haven't found anything Scott." Derek answers, rubbing his hand through his hair, forgetting for a minute about his claws. 

"Do you think this could have been a hoax?" Scott asks, and Derek notes the hopeful tone in his voice. He understood; he wanted it to be a hoax as well.

"I don't think so. Lydia didn't look like she was lying."

"Well, the party is nearly over." Scott says, before letting out a sigh. "Maybe -"

"DEREK!" 

The door to the classroom is suddenly thrown open, and Isaac stands there, panting like crazy, a startled look on his face.

"I'll call you back Scott -"

"What? Wait who was -"

"Isaac, what is it?"

"Stiles has found it."

Derek sprints from the room, following Isaac closely through the corridors of the high school. He silently thanks Kira and Jackson for listening to him so closely, and making a costume that he could run in. Although, he is sure that the sight of two werewolves running through the high school was a very weird one.

Isaac stops in front of a open door, with a dark set of stairs behind it. He points, and Derek takes that to mean ... this is it. 

Stiles is crouched down in front a large black box. It looks like nothing special, but Derek can feel the tension radiating from Stiles. He takes a few steps forward, not wanting to startle Stiles. 

"What -"

"Time to shine, Sourwolf." Stiles says cheerily, standing from the floor in an easy movement. "Do your thing."

"Okay ..." 

Derek doesn't move.

"You need to disable it. That would require you to actually get close to the bomb."

Derek gulps, and still doesn't move. "There are hundreds of people around here, Stiles. If this thing goes of -"

"It won't." Stiles interrupts, moving an arm to rest around Derek's shoulders. He slowly pushes him forward, and Derek moves automatically. "It won't go off, because you're going to stop it."

Derek sits in front of the bomb, and notices that Stiles had placed some tools down for him to use. Clearly, the man had come very prepared.

"Isaac has gone to tell Scott. Everyone is being evacuated as we speak."

 "Good. Th-"

Suddenly, a small click sounds, and Derek and Stiles freeze. "That ..."

"The bomb just set itself." Stiles answers, managing to sound oddly calm. Derek thought he might throw up. "It has been set manually, which means Kate is somewhere near by ..."

Derek quickly picks up a small screwdriver, and very carefully prises the front panel from the bomb. Wires are strewn everywhere, in many different colours. A small display screen flashes on and off, and Derek knows then that this bomb is going to go off, and he won't be able to stop it.

"It's not timed." Derek states, standing from the floor. "It's manual, which means Kate only needs to click another button. I won't have time to disarm it."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "You've just lost twenty seconds that you could have been disarming it."

"Stiles!" Suddenly, Derek has an idea. He spins quickly, and once again crouches next to the box.

"What ..."

"This isn't the bomb. This is the detonator." Derek answers, beginning to rewire the box. "The explosives will be somewhere else. Probably hidden around the school."

Stiles seems to catch on, and he moves closer, an arm outreached. "Don't -"

"I blow up the detonator, the explosives can't be set manually. Kate's little button will be useless, and she'll have to go around and set off the explosives herself."

"Clever idea, drawing Kate out ..." Stiles says, or more like babbles, as he rapidly nods his head. "But-"

"I'll have to be here to blow the detonator." Derek responds. "You go. Get somewhere safe."

Stiles huffs a laugh then. "No offence Sourwolf, but I'm the one who gives the orders." Derek turns, holding a wire. "Do it."

With one quick movement, Derek sheds the wire of it's cover. Sparks fly ominously from the end, and before he can change his mind, Derek pushes the wire into the box.

Sparks fly, and Derek and Stiles are thrown backwards. They land a few feet away from the smoking box, which is now silent. 

Derek laughs, and rolls his head over to look at Stiles. The Detective was staring at Derek with wide eyes, and a confused expression.

"It worked."

Derek frowns then, annoyed. "Of course it worked. Didn't you trust me-"

The kiss takes Derek by surprise, and he is sure he feels a small spark when Stiles' lips touch his own. The young Detective pulls away slowly, his brown eyes sparkling. Derek frowns, about to ask Stiles what that just was, when Stiles leans down and kisses him again, properly. 

Derek slowly moves his tongue towards Stiles' lips, and runs it gently along the pale pink skin. Stiles gasps, and pulls back. Derek is about to apologise, when he notices the lust in Stiles' eyes. Clearly, they were going to finish this 'conversation' when they got home, and when they were sure they were both alright.  

"Are you okay?"

Derek is too stunned to reply, so he just nods. This doesn't seem to appease Stiles, as the man frowns, before checking over Derek's body with shaking hands. 

"Yeah, I think so. I -"

He is cut off when Stiles hits in quickly on the arm, his worry turning to anger. "Don't do that again!"

Derek laughs, before letting his head fall back onto the floor with a 'thonk'. "Not planning on it." The man says, still smiling. 

"Good." Stiles replies, standing from the floor with a groan. "Because I need my Sourwolf, and alive."

"No more heroics." Derek promises, looking up at Stiles with a dreamy smile.

Stiles smirks down towards Derek. "No more heroics. At least, not until next week. I heard about a drug cartel heading into town. One of them calls himself the 'Demon-Wolf'."

Derek groans. "Just another day in Beacon Hills ..." 

 

 **The End**  


	6. The Music Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a breakdown of all the songs from the playlist for this fanfiction, including why they were chosen.
> 
> You can find the playlist for this fanfiction here - https://open.spotify.com/user/ryukohime/playlist/7cYaSOfTbC6mzdU01ctIbl

Hi everyone! So here’s a little something to take you with us through the playlist we made for '221b Beacon Hills' and to explain why we chose each song which is on it. Hope you will like it! Some are Teen Wolf/Sherlock related, others are only Sterek.

 

  * **Les soleils de minuit** by Sophie Hunter and Guy Chambers



With its atmosphere, this song could really be in Sherlock. As for the lyrics, for those of you who don’t understand french, there’s a part that says «  _the crazy nights of the full moon / the cities covered by mist_ ». And while listening to it, I could see a picture of Beacon Hills, a night of full moon, with werewolves running in pack.

 

  * **One caress** by Depeche Mode



This one is like the ultimate Sherlock dialogue but it also applies to Sterek with lyrics like « _Well I'm down on my knees again, And I pray to the only one, Who has the strength, To bear the pain, To forgive all the things that I've done_ »

It doesn't matter if it’s Stiles, Derek, Sherlock or John, the other one in the pairing is kind of the only who has the strength (and the love) which is necessary to forgive a lot of things the other has done.

I could also really see them say this « _I have to believe that sin, Can make a better man_  »

 

  * **Heathens** by Twenty one pilot



Because when I heard « _Welcome to the room of people, Who have rooms of people that they loved one day, Docked away_  », I heard Stiles and his mom, Derek and his entire family.

Not to mention this part « _We don't deal with outsiders very well, They say newcomers have a certain smell, You have trust issues, not to mention, They say they can smell your intentions_ » and it made me think of Derek (who clearly has trust issues, but If I was walking in his shoes, I would too) and of werewolves who can smell everything.

 

  * **Undisclosed desires** by Muse



For me, it’s really a song where I hear Stiles talking to Derek, telling him to not go away, that he’s beautiful, that they’re gonna fight his old demons (the fire, what happened to paige etc.) together.

« _I know you've suffered, But I don't want you to hide, It’s cold and loveless, I won't let you be denied, Soothing, I’ll make you feel pure, Trust me, You can be sure. I want to reconcile the violence in your heart, I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask, I want to exorcise the demons from your past, I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart._  »

For the last sentence, it’s like he’s telling Derek that he’s gonna be his. He won’t go anywhere, he will never leave him because he loves him.

 

  * **Coconut** by Harry Nilsson



Don’t ask me why. I don’t know. I heard it and I could see Coach in the hallway of 221b Preserve Lane singing it or just whistling it.

 

  * **AKA… What a life** by Noel Gallagher and the High Flying birds



Because the title is Sterek and Sherlock in a nutshell (plus, the rhythm is perfect for an investigation. At least that’s what i think ^^).

 

  * **Trust** by Half Moon Run



First, because trust is such an important topic for both Stiles/Derek and Sherlock/John. I believe that’s why they perfectly work together even if sometimes, there’s problem with. But who doesn't have some?

I also think it’s a song that could be in Teen Wolf.

 

  * **Sax Rohmer #1** by the Mountain Goats



I love to believe that, whatever happens to him, Derek will always come home to Stiles, because he’s his anchor. And that’s what happened in Sherlock.

«  _I am coming home to you, With my own blood in my mouth, And I am coming home to you, If it's the last thing that I do_  »

 

  * **Mardy Bum** by Arctic Monkeys



It’s the story of dealing with the sides of the personality of the other one we don’t really like or we are exasperated by. Like, we know that Derek/John loves Stiles/Sherlock («  _Oh there's a very pleasant side to you, A side I much prefer, It’s one that laughs and jokes around, Remember cuddles in the kitchen_  ») but there’s time they just wan’t to slap the other one (and damn they did it) (« _Oh, but it's right hard to remember, That on a day like today when you're all argumentative, And you've got the face on_ »)

 

  * **Heavydirtysoul** by Twenty One Pilots



This one is more about the rhythm and the way Tyler Joseph sings. Maybe we can see it as the speed (it’s probably faster) at which Sherlock and Stiles think.

But also, I like to see the part «  _Can you save my heavydirtysoul?_  » as Derek asking Stiles to save his soul.

 

  * **Back to earth** by Steve Aoki and Fall Out Boy



Because this is a perfect song for a Teen Wolf party! And when Patrick Stump sings «  _Are you living your life, Or just waiting to die_  », I can see Stiles/Sherlock speaking to Derek/John (we can have the impression that at the beginning of their respective TV show, they both just wait. To die, to be with the one they lost (in the fire or at war), they don’t really live.

 

  * **Ghostbusters** by Ray Parker Jr



Because Halloween themed Party :)

 

  * **Animals** by Maroon 5



This entire song screams raw love, animalistic love and werewolves. It’s like a « discussion » between Stiles and Derek « _Maybe you think that you can hide, I can smell your scent from miles, Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals, Baby, I’m / So if I run it's not enough, You’re still in my head forever stuck, So you can do what you wanna do, I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up, But don't deny the animal, That comes alive when I'm inside you_  »

And that wolf howl near the end of the song, which ends like it was singing… God, I love it!

 

  * **Haunting** by Halsey



The word haunting was a reason in itself to put this song in a playlist about a story with an halloween themed party in it. But there’s much more.

It’s like Stiles speaks to Derek, telling him how he feels since he left after season 4, (« _I was as pure as a river, But now I think I'm possessed, You put a fever inside me, And I've been cold since you left_ »).

Stiles also thinking that Derek is motivated by revenge, but there’s nothing for him (« _You've got a fire inside but your heart's so cold_  ») but despite all this, Stiles can’t stop looking for Derek and thinking of him (« _I'm begging you to keep on haunting me, I’m begging you to keep on haunting, I know you're gonna keep on haunting me_  »)

 

  * **Centuries** by Fall Out Boy



« _Some legends are told, Some turn to dust or to gold, But you will remember me, Remember me for centuries, And just one mistake, Is all it will take, We’ll go down in history, Remember me for centuries_  »

Basically Sherlock Holmes!

 

  * **Adolescents** by Incubus



In this one, it’s like Derek’s telling how overwhelmed he was by everything when he was adolescent and even when he was not alone (with his family etc.), it didn’t make him feel better. He’ll have to wait for Stiles!

« _I’m feeling overwhelmed, overwhelmed, It’s getting out of line, line, line, I know I’m not alone,Just adolescents, you and I, It doesn’t make me feel any better_  »

 

  * **This is Halloween** by Marilyn Manson



Because again, Halloween ;)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, vote for us on the Sterek Summer Spectacle [here](http://www.poll-maker.com/poll774626x7A844CF2-31)
> 
> \- Wandering Wolves.


End file.
